La legenda de zelda: La viajera
by Dayulieth
Summary: Soy una viajera del tiempo. Sin saber estuve cientos de años, en un hechizo, Link una de mis descendientes me ha despertado, y ahora es hora de crear mi historia, junto con mi lejano pariente Link quien me enseñará y guiará en mi viaje, pero, un personaje se interpondrá Dark Link, ahora no se si soy, para el bien o para el mal e incluyendo que me he enamorado de él Dark Link, ahora
1. Prologo

He tenido cientos de sueños, en los cuales soy una guerrero, siempre visto de verde o negro conmigo siempre hay, una hada nunca he podido definir si es luz con par de alas pegadas en algún lado de su cuerpo luminoso, o si solo está hecha de cristal, la verdad me es imposible definir la físicamente, solamente es raro, estos sueños son raros, en mas de una ocasión los dos guerreros, el verde y el negro, se paran delante mío, en ese momento ya no soy "ellos" pero, yo soy yo, nadie más, ambos cruzan miradas, luego sus miradas, se dirigen a mí,y recitan las mismas palabas

-A quien eliges, Lucem, el bien- e guerrero de vestido de verde extiende su mano- o el mal- termina la frase el guerrero e negro extendiendo su mano.

Todo lo que hay a mi alrededor es negro y oscuro, miro siempre ami alrededor, pero solo están esos dos ahí, luego aparece un espejo, mi reflejo esta de pies a cabeza, visto de blanco, es un vestido blanco sencillo me llego hasta los tobillos, mis pies siempre están descalzos, subo la mirada, y veo mi rostro es igual que siempre, nariz fina, boca pequeña, ojos azules y de tamaño normal, también con las pecas de siempre, pero mi cabello es más lago de lo que normalmente es, y mis orejas son puntiagudas, pero no afiladas, luego mi reflejo habla.

-A quien elijes Lucem, el bien-de repente tengo el traje del guerrero verde, es como el de Link ese personaje del juego de La legenda de Zelda, mi cabello esta recogido con una coleta-o el mal-el traje cambia de color negro, mis ojos a rojo, mi se vuelve pálida, y mi cabello se tiñe de blanco, como el Dark Link.

Luego el espejo empieza a fracturarse, y finalmente se rompe con mi yo de entonces normal, empiezo a oír la palabra "quien" cada vez mas fuerte y con un chillido inexplicable, siento que mis odios se rompen hasta que despierto, y con mi mano a toda velocidad apago la alarma y otro día normal empieza.


	2. La palabra: Quién

Capitulo 1

LA PALABRA: QUIÉN

"Soy una chica normal"es como debería empezar mi presentación, pero NO soy una chica normal, tiendo a tener muchas visiones de mi futuro, si, puede sonar egoísta, pero las visiones son solo de mi futuro no le digo esto a nadie bueno excepto una persona que sí me cree, Kaaien, porque sonaría como una loca, mi nombre en Lumcen Endemgarb, vivo... en un lugar, y tengo 14 años, mis padres me llevan al psicólogo muy seguido por que piensan que soy, em... como explicarlo...más... callada de lo "normal", recuerdan el chico Kaaien, él es mi psicólogo y en la persona en que confió para decirle sobre mis visiones, bueno... por que él tambien las tiene, aunque son diferentes...

Ahora mismo estamos en un campamento, entramos en uno de los bosques más profundos su nombre es At imum, viene del latín, se que significa, "en la parte inferior", últimamente han desaparecido muchas personas, no le presto importancia a las personas, pero sí al bosque, últimamente, es más...callado, las aves ahora son más escasa, la flores ya no cantan como lo solían hacer, la verdad me preocupa mucho, por eso hemos venido, y pensamos que el nombre tiene algo que ver en todo esto.

Estamos, en el centro del bosque, donde generalmente cantan, tanto las aves, como las flores, pero solo hay...silencio nada más, logro escuchar el latido de mi corazón, de repente escucho la palabra "quien", giro mi cabeza hacia Kaaien.

- ¿Has dicho algo? - le pregunto con un rostro de horror

- no, no he dicho nada, ¿por qué, has escuchado algo? - me devuelve la pregunta, muy preocupado.

- no, no nada- le respondí mirando hacia todos lado- ¿no crees que está muy callado?- le pregunto mientras miro las copas de los árboles- el bosque, claro.

- la verdad, sí, no escucho nada - luego se detiene, mira hacia atrás y continua - se escuchaba más entrando al bosque, que aca, en el centro - deja caer la maleta y exclama -¡será mejor que armemos las tiendas! - no le presto atención, solo pienso, en las aves, en la palabra "quien", en el bosque y en el silencio desgarrador.

Armamos las tiendas una en frente de la otra en el caso de peligro alguno, llegan algunos chicos que conocemos, bueno Kaaien los conoce, yo solo conosco a una y es Mingelin, Kaaien también es el psicólogo de Mingelin, ella tiene psicólogo por razones muy diferentes a las mías y es BIPOLARIDAD.

Cae el anochecer prendemos una fogata, cantamos alguna canciones, comemos, y nos vamos a nuestras tiendas, duermo con Mingelin, es una fortuna que me haya tocado con ella, bueno creo que era obvio, somos las únicas chicas del grupo así que, me parece normal, hablamos un largo rato, y luego a eso de las 10 de la noche, caímos dormidas.

Tengo el mismo sueño: los dos guerreros, frente a mí, las mismas palabras, el espejo, el cambio de ropa, las fracturas. hasta ahí llego, me despiertan las pisadas de personas, y una voz chillona:

-Crees que sea aca?

-Si no hay duda- es la voz de un chico no mayor de 16 al |parecer.

-por que, estamos acá, se que dijo que era la única que podía salvarnos, bueno... además de tí- es una voz muy chillona, como si fuera de un ser pequeño.

-no olvides que también nos puede llevar a la destrucción, tenemos que tratar de encontrarla antes que el.

Escucho que se abren las tiendas, el golpe de las telas aunque es bajo puedo oírlo, lo único que hago es quedarme quieta, luego oigo pasos, se dirigen a mi tienda, cierro los ojos y finjo estar dormida.

-no la encontramos, en las otras mini-casas, ¿crees que esté aca?, es la única que falta.

-estoy seguro, mis instintos nunca fallan.

-si claro, desde que te convertiste en lobo.

-Navi, guarda silencio.

Push, oigo el golpe de las telas de la tienda, mierda... voy a...

-ahí está-exclama el chico en voz baja.

Giro lentamente la cabeza, hacia donde esta el chico, no logro ver su rostro está muy oscuro,así que devuelvo mi cabeza a su posición original, estoy preparada para salir por la parte de atrás, me armo de valor, y salgo corriendo.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, siento que nada me puede detener, mientras corro miro rápidamente hacia taras, no hay nadie, redirijo la mirada hacia adelante, veo una silueta negra, no puedo ver nada a que esta oscuro, no puedo saber quien es, estoy asustada que hago...

-quien

me detengo y quedo en shock.

-quien-repite

-donde estas?-grita el chico

-Hey, no te aremos daño, no mordemos, bueno el mordía pero...

-Navi, la asustaras-calla la voz chillona-hey, te estábamos buscando, por favor responde.

-quien-hey, no te aremos daño solo...-quien-hablar con...-quien-por fa..-quien-

Grito, grito lo más fuerte que puedo-quien- no quiero-quien- no quiero-quien- no quiero-quien- no quiero-quien- no quiero quedarme acá sola-quien

¡Ayúdenme!, por favor que alguien me ayude no soporto esto, en verdad no lo soporto.

-ayuda-susurro-por favor ayúdenme, no quiero más esto, por favor.

-hey, Link esta aquí-es la vos chillona

oigo pasos rápidos, el chico esta corriendo

-Hey, Navi vigila que se...

No puedo mas, caigo y me desmayo

* * *

><p><strong>Bien okey, no se si les está gustando la historia, no se si voy ya muy rápido si tienen alguna recomendación ps ya saben comentarla y em y ps... a sí me acordé<strong>

**Estoy en época de vacaciones así que los mas posible es que suba capítulos, bastante seguidos, emm...okey no vemos luego ( leemos)**


	3. La Cruda Verdad

CAPITULO-2

LA CRUDA VERDAD

Tu...Elegido  
>guardián de templos<br>y tiempos  
>ven aca y toca esta canción...<p>

La canción me despierta, y a mi lado esta un joven con ropas verdes, estamos en el bosque, este de alguna forma es diferente. La verdad, me siento mareada, la presión atmosférica está muy baja o muy alta...? o será el aire?, todo es confuso, me levanto y me siento, siento el césped en las manos, mierda, no estoy en la tienda, que paso anoche?.

El chico de ropas verde, me es familiar, lo miro, él no se ha dado cuenta que estoy sentada, así que me tiro al piso de nuevo, el gira rápidamente, y luego me mira, sus ojos son azules, y iguales que los míos, tiene rasgos bastante finos, tiene las orejas puntiagudas, él me mira raro, luego gira los ojos, mira mis manos, sin darme cuenta, tengo mis manos en sus orejas, me rió y las suelto.

-Que sueño más raro-comento

-...Sueño?-me dice lentamente

-Ya despertó?-es la voz chillona...

Es la vos chillona de anoche, entonces yo..., esto, esto no es un sueño?, esta el la realidad?, me levanto con mucha velocidad, él chico tiene buenos reflejos así que me esquiva rápidamente, miro mi cuerpo, al parecer todo está normal, me examino, toco mis ojos nariz y mis orejas, mis orejas son... ¿¡SON PUNTIAGUDAS!?, o no esto es, es un mal chiste, miro al chico con preocupación, ´le lo único que hace es reírse, a carcajadas, sigo examinado mi cuerpo, espero que nada aya cambiado, me levanto, y la ropa, no es la misma que tenía, además, me queda mas pequeña sobretodo de la cintura hacia arriba, mi cuerpo no es como antes, pero él... solo me mira, me enojo, giro y me voy.

- oye, oye adonde vas-dice él- no estarás nada segura por esos lados.

- no me importa, solo quiero regresar a casa- camino más rápido, oigo pisadas, él me está siguiendo- no me sigas, quieres?

-Lo haré, como dije no estarás segura por estos lados-se detiene- y regresar a casa?, no sabes donde estamos?- dice entre risas

- en el bosque At imum, no?

-Para nada-me agarra de los hombros y me da un giro-más bien se podría decir que estamos, en el bosque de unos buenos amigos míos.

-¿¡Que!?, o no, ni me imagino que amigos, quiero ir a casa, con mis amigos con Kaaien, con Mingelin...

-Ah, ya veo, se me olvido contarte, estuviste en un profundo sueño, por cuanto?, em... déjame pensar-se detiene, pero no me suelta- dos... años creo?- y continua empujándome.

-¿¡QUE!?, esto es una muy, pero muy mala broma-trato de zafarme pero no puedo-.

-a ver- me da un giro violento- este es el cuerpo que tenias antes de despertar?

- NO, claro que no, era más...-me sonrojo, no quiero decir la palabra pero- pequeño...

-Ves dos años, bueno, aunque yo pasé siete años dormido, 5 años no son mucha la diferencia, jejeje.

Después de un largo tiempo, llegamos a un bosque muy tranquilo, bueno, mas adentro de lo que estábamos, no conosco el nombre de este bosque, pero me gusta su tranquilidad y serenidad me hacia sentir en casa, pero luego un pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza ¿y si todo lo que viví era solo un sueño?, no se si sería capas de creer eso, bueno digo, es como si... hubiera despertado hasta ahora, comenzado a vivir hasta ahora, tengo miedo de creer eso, pero si esta es la realidad... la creeré, después de todo es...lo que debo de hacer.

-Como fue que quedé dormida por tanto tiempo?

-ah, no te lo conté, Rauru, él me dejó en un sueño de siete años, pero no se por que a ti, digo a mí, me dejo todo ese tiempo, por que soy el Héroe del Tiempo.

-oh, genial, ahora no me digas, tu nombre es Link.

-Como lo sabes no te lo he dicho en ningún momento.

Quedo en shock

-O...okey, la verdad estoy muy confundida-paso mis manos por mi cara- y como sabes que fue Ra...

-Rauru-completa

-Rauru quien me dejó en ese sueño, hay alguna señal, o algo así

-no, solo lo supuse

-Okey, y tu me encontrarte-comento en tono de broma.

-la verdad sí, había un hechizo, nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía entrar ahí, bueno hasta hace unos meses-se rie- la verdad, no tengo ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevas dormida.

-Ya veo...

-Y dime cuantos años tienes?

-ahora 16 o 17 creo.

-mm, casi mi misma edad, tengo 21

-¿¡21!?, pareces de misma edad mía, y no es casi la misma edad, tiene años más que yo.

-¿y?, como dije, 5 años no son mucha la diferencia. Llegamos.

-A donde, a donde llegamos. Lo único que logro diferenciar es un enorme (literalmente enorme) árbol.

-¡Gran Árbol deku!, soy yo Link.

De la nada, del árbol aparecen unos grandes ojos, ahora puedo divisarlo, el árbol tiene un rostro, ese es nuevo para ,í.

-Bien, eso es nuevo para mí,el primer árbol con un rostro que veo en toda mi vida-comento.

-entonces, no te imaginas a los dekus, algunos son amigables

Que rayos son los deku, siento un tirón suave pero estresante en las orejas, o no, están creciendo, o alargando, y que pensé que solo era malo con solo tenerlas puntiagudas, agarro mis orejas. Link me echa una mirada luego me pregunta:

-Estas..., estas segura que no eres de este lugar?, digo tienes la misma características que hylian, osea como yo, amenos que seas humana, lo cual es imposible, sino, no tendrías la orejas de esa forma-me dice señalando mis orejas-bueno es solo una pregunta?

-créeme, estoy empezando a creerlo.

Algo choca, contra mis piernas, es un niño, parece furioso y la verdad creo que no le agrado ni él me agrada de la nada parecen más niños como él, son muchos y todos tienen ropas verdes, igual que las de Link.

Me he acordado, de mis sueños, él es el de mis sueños.

-¡Link!-Gritan todos los niños a la vez.

-Link...-dice suavemente el árbol.

-Gran Árbol Deku-hace una reverencia-chicos, se agacha y empieza a abrazar a todos-ven...

-Lucem, Lucem Ednemgard.

-Salúdalos, Lu...cem, ellos son mis amigos, los kokiris, ellos me criaron y me cuidaron, el Gran Árbol Deku, es el dirigente de todos ellos, bueno y una vez fue el mío-ríe y sigue hablando de las aventuras que hace poco tubo.

-Lucem...-Me habla el Gran Árbol Deku- tú, no eres lo que crees...-los demás me miran pero no les pongo atención, solo dirijo le dirijo la mirada-todo lo que viviste y pensaste que era tu vida...era solo un sueño-como lo pensaba-pero tu cuerpo era el de un humano, tu cuerpo quedó paralizado en el tiempo por un hechizo, hace poco tiempo, el hechizo se rompió, y te a dejado a la intemperie durmiendo, de no ser por Link y Navi nunca hubieras despierto-lloro, me acurruco y lloro- no es de lamentarse.

-yo...-lo digo entre gemidos- yo, yo lose, pero...-oigo pasos alrededor mío, alzo la cabeza, son los kokiri-no me vean así- menciono bajando la cabeza, no sé que hacen pero susurran entre ellos-...

-no te preocupes, lo importante es que has despertado, no?- menciona un chico mono, el que me miraba con rencor odio

-¿eh?-respondo

- si es cierto, si hubieras despertado, no estarías con nosotros, y tampoco completarías, lo que falta de hacer, no?, Gran Árbol Deku?

-Es cierto, tienes un gran destino con tigo, por ahora, deberás de dirigirte, al castillo de Hyrule, ve con la reina Zelda.

-Que destino...el reino esta bien no hay nada que arreglar o proteger.

-Te equivocas-Link me corrige-hay mucho que proteger y arreglar, el reino ahora mismo está en ataque, Ganondorf se ha aliado con mi sombra, tienes que proteger al reino, y a ti.

-deja de llorar niña tonta-es la voz chillona, es Navi-si estas enfrente de el Gran Árbol Deku, es por algo y no por una razón estúpida, piensa, si?

-Okey-me limpio los ojos-Vamos-me paro pero mantengo la cabeza agachada.

-Hey, una guerrera nunca agacha su cabeza-¿guerrera?-vamos, adiós, nos veremos pronto chicos-me agarra del brazo y montamos un caballo, que llego de la nada-vamos, no seas cobarde.

-Bien.

Y el caballo empieza a correr y mi aventura comienza.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien chicos, em segundo capítulo, la verdad a mi em esta gustando esta historia, pero quiero que a ustedes tambien les guste, necesito que me digan si me hacen falta algunas cosas, como tiempo, dialogo, etc.<strong>

**nos vemos luego (leemos).**


	4. Una nueva persona

Capitulo 3

Una nueva persona

nos demoramos por mucho unas dos horas en llegar al castillo antes de entrar al castillo, la ciudad al parecer rodea todo el castillo. En la entrada hay guardias, bajo del caballo y Link me sigue, camino hacia los guardias, pero la mano de Link me detiene.

-espera, yo iré.

Obedezco, mientras Link camina hacia los guardias, estos me miran, luego ríen, me miro, se me había olvidado, la ropa que tengo me queda muy pequeña, acentúa mucho mi figura, me escondo detrás de Epona, no se como es la expresión de Link en estos momentos, pero al parecer es muy seria, cuando los guardias miran a Link quedan estáticos, inmóviles, cuando Link llega los guardias lo saludan de una forma bastante formal, una reverencia, charlan unos minutos, Link me mira y me hace una seña, agarro las riendas de Epona y camino, Epona no opone resistencia, camino muy avergonzada, agacho la cabeza, cuando paso al lado de los guardias, estos tratan de no reír, Link les dirige una mirada bastante furiosa y estos vuelven a sus puestos y Link me sigue detrás. Los aldeanos nos miran, a Link le es fácil ignorarlos a mi no, cuando entramos al castillo, entro con Epona, pero Link de nuevo me detiene.

-Ella no puede entrar, solo los do-El grito de una chico lo detiene

-Link, Link, hey Link.

Link mira hacia todos lados, pero no la encuentra.

-Link, hey aquí arriba.

Link mira hacia arriba yo igual, una joven de cabellos rubios, está en un balcón, esta sonríe, y se lanza hacia Link, en unos cuantos segundos, ella esta en los brazos de Link, Link aterrado y ella riendo a carcajadas, yo me quedo perpleja, ambos parecían como si estuvieran en su mundo, yo solo los ignoro y miro todo el castillo, de repente me parece haber visto este castillo en algún lugar, pero ¿como si había estado sumida en un sueño?.

-Link, quien es ella?-miro la chica rubia-Me parece haberla visto en algún lado.

-Zelda, ella es Lucem, ella es...

-Oh, ¡ella es la de la profecía!- agarra mi mano y la agita mil veces-O es un gusto conocerte, aunque en la profecía no mencionan una "Lucem" si no a una "Aruen", como sea la descripción física es la misma, se parece mucho a Link, ¿no?- le da un codazo suave a Link.

-Si en cierto, pero creo que es mejor que te cambien de ropa Lucem-Zelda me mira de pies a cabeza, que sorprendida.

-Ven acompáñame a mi habitación, te dejaré muy bien.

Zelda me agarra de la mano y me arrastra por todo el castillo, mira a Link con un rostro de ayuda, el encoge los hombros y se dirige a otra parte, se podría decir que casi lloro con eso, Zelda corre y yo, yo parezco un trapo que simple es llevado a un lugar a toda velocidad, cuando llegamos a la habitación de Zelda caigo al suelo, y luego ella ríe, estoy mareada y cansada.

-Levántate, quiero que veas esto- me dice insistiendo.

-No quiero, estoy cansada y mareada, quiero dormir, no tengo fuerzas para levantarme estoy... molida.

-Esta bien, esta bien duerme, ya van a ser las seis, estas en buena hora, mañana en la mañana quedaras sorprendida con el paisaje,-ríe- es realmente hermoso-suspira, luego queda en silencio- Link- susurra- bien te llevaré a tu habitación esta al lado de la mía, cuando despiertes tendrás nuevas ropas, ah y no te sorprendas por lo que encuentres en el armario, solo ponte lo que encuentres en él mañana tendremos una larga charla Aruen.

Al mencionar ese nombre giré con velocidad mi cabeza hacia ella, luego me dirige a mi habitación, las cortinas están cerradas, pero la habitación esta muy aseada, voy a la cama y me lanzo hacia ella y duermo

* * *

><p><strong>Hola em sip la verdad siento no haber popido, subir mas capitulos estuve de viaje tuve que hacer un momton de cosas pero, por fíiiiiiin así que la hoy subiré mas de uno yay siiiiiiiii<strong>

**no vemos (leemos)**


	5. Sueño 1: Un amor perdido

Capitulo 4

UN AMOR PERDIDO

_Estoy en un lugar oscuro, hay una persona... no, dos personas hablando, una esta sentada...¿llorando?, que sucederá, no me hacerco debe ser algo muy fuerte para él, es muy oscuro, no logro divisar las formas de las personas, oigo, susurros, seguro vienen de esas dos personas, quiero oir lo que hablan,me hacerco._

_y así la curiosidad mató al gato_

_-En verdad la extraño._

_-Volvera, hace poco se rompió el echizo, volverá creeme, aunque solo fueron sueños en los que vio que peligraba su vida..., usted en verdad la amabas ¿no?_

_¿Sueños?, quiero hacercame más...lo hago_

_-Si ella, lo fue todo para mí...-gime entre llantos- como quisiera... que ella estuviera en este lugar, junto a mí, dejaría todo y..._

_es hylian, pero su piel esta teñida de gris, y sus ropajes son negros e, inmediatamente recuerdo el sueño de los dos guerreros, es verde que es Link, y el negro, que todavia no se quien es,-gemidos- no soporto mas verlo asi de esa manera, pongo mi mano sobre su hombro, me he acercado tanto, que en realidad me dan ganas de llorar junto a él y sentir su dolor._

_-Si él dice que volverá, volverá, cree en él es a quien le tienes confianza ¿no?_

_-Es cierto, pero...quien eres?_

_Me mira y queda es shock, sus ojos son rojos._

_-Señor con quien esta hablando, no hay nadie en ese lugar-así que el solo puede verme-, señor deje de mirar ese lugar, lo único que hará, será herirse más..._

_-Vete_

_Es el mismo rostro de Link..., pero no, en que me he metido él es..._

_-Pero..._

_-He dicho que ta vayas hylian_

_no aparta su mirada de mi, él se ha quedado congelado..._

_-si, señor._

_El hylian camina, cada paso es un poco de luz, cuando llega a la puerta y sale... puedo divisar todo, es como el pasillo de bailes de un... es un castillo, pero no parce el de hyrule, la verdad es más oscuro y tenebroso, no me siento incomoda, ni llena de miedo es como estar... en casa, en la casa que nunca tuve, sin querer dejo escapar una sonrisa, y digo en un suave casi inaudible susurro:_

_-mi hogar_

_miro al chico que estaba sentado, se para lentamente deja de llorar_

_-Como es que has llegado hasta este lugar?_

_-¿Eh?, yo... no lo se..._

_-Como has llegado...Lucem, por favor respondeme, como has llegado a este lugar_

_Esta llorando denuevo, me rompe el corazón, el verlo así, no se por que pero quiero abrazarlo y decirle "todo esta bien, me verás en poco tiempo", pero no puedo algo me lo impide._

_-Lucem...tú-me abraza, me pareta con mucha fuerza, pero no tanta, como para sentir dolor- pequeña estúpida, pensé que nunca volverias...no sabes cuanto he sufrido por tí._

_siento como las lagrimas pasan de sus mejillas, hasta mi hombro._

_-Como... me conoces?-Es lo único que puedo, decir-no se quien eres así que, quien eres y como me conoces..._

_Devuelvo el abrazo._

_-Así que no me reconoces verdad?_

_-siendo sincera no..., no se quien eres-trata de zafarse, de soltarme-no, quedate así- mi cara esta contra su pecho, me siento segura aquí-si te veo llorar otra vez, lloraré._

_-Si tu nombre, es Lucem significa que se ha roto ese tonto echizo que impuso, esa sheikah-cierro los ojos- haré que recuerdes todo, todo lo lo nuestro, bueno, es obvio que no recordaras nada, pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que despertaras. haré que vuelvas a amarme, haré que te vuelvas a enamorar de mí, solo dime, estas dispuesta?_

_Que si estoy dispuesta?, que no recuerdo nada?, entonces...yo amé a este chico, es más alto que yo, es más fuerte que yo, como puede yo haber tenido algo con él abro los ojos, sus ropas ya nos son negras, son blancas, giro la mirada, como sus ojos estan posados en mi hombro puedo ver perfectamente, su cuello, su piel ya no es gris, es de un color piel/durazno natural, él se da cuenta, y levanta su rostro, dejo mi mirada posada un momento en donde él estaba, luego alzo la mirada, sus ojos ya no son rojos son... dorados._

_-Lucem estas dispuesta?, dime tu respuesta,_

_vuelve a llorar, no quiero verlo más así, ya no más_

_-Si respondo "sí", que harás?_

_-Seré -deja salir una sonrisa tierna y sincera- como me vez ahora mismo._

_-Entonces, si respondo lo contrario, seras lo contrario ¿no?_

_-Exacto, seré como me viste cuando estaba sentado en esas escaleras, lleno de oscuridad y amargura, nunca he querido ser así, me vi obligado a serlo por que ya hay un yo "bueno"-Un ¿"yo bueno"?-Si no recuerdas mi nombre es, Dark Link._

_Quedo en shock, esta vez se me escapan las lágrimas, no estoy llorando por que él sea el chico del que Link estaba hablando en el bosque kokiri, es por que he oido su nombre. El me mantiene una mirada fija, me mira, con sorpresa, y luego me da una tierna sonrisa, me da un beso en la frente y me dice:_

_-Creo que es mejor que lo pienses yo..-Lucem...-todo lo que sea nese-Lucem des...-rio, esperaré por tí-mira mi cuerpo- tu cuerpo esta desapareciendo, estas por despertar-lo abrazo con más fuerza, no me quiero ir-Tienes que irte, me es imposible retenerte, sin que sepas de tus propios sentimientos_

_-pero..._

_Lucem, despierta._

_-Yo no quiero..., quiero estar aquí_

_Lucem, despierta, Lucem despierta_

_Todo se borroso, no quiero, no quiero-Lucem...- mierda no, estoy llorando más. Me paro de puntas y beso su meijila, el se queda en quieto por unos mili segundos, me mira y me dice:_

_-Esperare por ti todo el tiempo que necesite, para llegar, yo no puedo salir Ganondorf me tiene atrapado en estas paredes, eh igualmente hubiera sido destruido por mi otro yo, como lo fue hace cientos de años, Te..._

_Todo se vuelve blanco, ya no siento los brazos de él, veo una luz que se hace intensa cada vez más, luego veo una chica rubia preocupada_

He despertado

* * *

><p><strong>sep dos e un día nada mal jejejejeje, ok ya los tenía echos :)<strong>

**no vemos (leemos)**


	6. Una profecía

Capitulo 6

Una profecía.

Despierto aterrada, las lagrimas no dejan de salir, me siento, miro el suelo, mientras recuerdo el sueño, cierro los ojos y lloro.

-Aruen, digo Lucem... yo...

-No te preocupes no fue nada- mis lagrimas no dejan de salir-bien ¿y de que quieres hablar?

-Te espero abajo vístete te he dejado todo lo necesario, fuera del armario, toma tu tiempo pero trata de no demorarte-no es como la Zelda de ayer ella es más seria aunque es la misma físicamente- si tienes algo que decirnos pregúntalo, responderemos.

-Bien lo haré, me cambiaré y bajaré.

-Te estaremos esperando

Zelda, se dirige a la puerta luego me mira suspira y sale, ahora entiendo por que me enviaron con ella, bueno después de todo, ella es la reina, toco mi rostro, las lagrimas se han detenido, debo de tener los ojos muy hinchados me paro y me dirijo al armario, la ropa es un vestido blanco sencillo, es muy similar al de mis sueños, en el suelo veo unos zapatos son unas sandalias sencillas, las sandalias no son mi estilo, así que iré sin estas me pongo el vestido, arreglo la cama y salgo bajo, las escaleras, un guardia esta al final de estas, me mira detalladamente, queda impresionado, al parecer es uno de la entrada, luego mira mis pies, y ríe de una forma muy disimulada.

-nunca me han gustado las sandalias, creo, pero no te culpo haría lo mismo-digo seriamente mientras bajo las escaleras y llego al final- bien, a donde vamos-digo con una sonrisa alegre.

-Al salón de comidas, es hora de desayunar-responde mientras avanza rápidamente, y corro para seguirlo- la Reina Zelda, y el Héroe Link, ya deben de estar allí.

Me quedo callada y solo camino, solo examino el camino por donde vamos, quede perdida ayer, así que esto me facilita moverme por el castillo, ya hemos caminado por diez minutos, el castillo es grande es más grande por dentro de lo que parece, llegamos a una puerta grande y nos detenemos.

-por aquí, pase, ellos están adentro.

-muchas gracias por guiarme hasta es te lugar, me ha servido demasiado-

hago una reverencia, y el guardia la devuelve, de media vuelta y se va, luego miro la puerta y la empujo la puerta, al instante veo mucha luz es tanta que me ciega, luego veo una larga mesa y veo muchas sillas alrededor de la mesa, pero solo hay dos personas en la mesa, y están juntas, son Link y Zelda, y ambos me están mirando.

-Ah, Lucem, hablaremos luego ahora estamos en pleno desayuno, ven siéntate y desayuna.

Asiento, y voy me siento y desayuno, este momento es silencioso y relajante, nos demoramos alrededor de 30 minutos en desayunar, luego no dirigimos al salón principal, en donde tendremos nuestra larga charla.

Hay minutos de silencio, en donde Zelda y Link se miran con rostros de preocupación, es como si hablaran con la mirada, como si se entendieran, luego, ambos dan un suspiro, asienten, y me miran. Estoy preocupada, no se lo que me dirán, bajo la mirada suspiro y los miro de nuevo, no se lo que me dirán pero estoy preparada para ello.

-Lucem...no sabemos como explicártelo-Zelda suspira- empecemos desde él principio, naciste alrededor de hace unos 100 años-trato de no demostrar ninguna reacción- fuiste por decirlo sellada, 17 años después de tu nacimiento-fallo las lagrimas empezaron a salir- tuviste dos hermanos, uno de ellos dio nacimiento a Link no este Link, el de el pasado, 6 años después de tu sella miento, las diosas ya habían pensado un futuro para ti, como la Heroína del Tiempo, pero una sheikah, con ayuda de Rauru, te sellaron la profecía después fue escrita, en los 17 años que estuviste "despierta", fuiste entrenada para tu futuro, puesto que al nacer, en una de tus manos tenias las marcas de la trifuerza...-Link la detiene luego ella se va.

-Cuando cumpliste 5 años empezaron a entrenarte con armas, pero conociste a un chico-podría ser..- aún no se conoce como era, solo supimos que después de tu sella miento desapareció, siempre...estuviste en otras palabras ligada al entrenamiento. En otras palabras eres mi antepasada-veo una luz que sale de mi mano-y...esa es la marca-

la luz se hace menos intensa cada vez, cuando la luz desaparece veo manchas negras o cafés en mi mano son cuatro triángulos, tres de ellos cafés y el del es del color de mi piel natural, juntos forman un triángulo más grande.

-Bien-respondo-ahora, cuéntame sobre la profecía.

Zelda regresa, trae un libro con ella.

-La profecía fue escrita en este libro- abre el libro y empieza a leer- después de cien años de sueño, despertará y será guiada por el actual héroe, para ella continuar su comino y destino, luz y oscuridad, salvar o destruir es decisión de ella, si elije el bien, acabará con todo el mal y toda sombra, si elije el mal, todo se marchitará,pero no se arrepentirá, puesto que encontrará la felicidad y un amor perdido habrá de encontrar, salvar y amar no es una opción que ella tenga solo dos podrá elegir, pero sí su fuerza, amor e inteligencia son de apreciar, una tercera aparecerá, el destino del mundo esta en las manos de ella. Las diosas comprenderán su decisión, y arrepentimientos no habrá.

-Falta...-digo- no me parece que sea toda, ¿o si?.

-Así es, falta media pagina, este se perdió y se destruyo con el paso del tiempo-responde Zelda

-No queremos presionarte, sabemos que con el tiempo tomaras tu decisión. Confiamos en que es cojeras la más sabia-Dice Link.

-Bien, entiendo, pero Zelda me había llamado Aruen, de donde es ese nombre, de donde ha salido?

-De estos escritos-va hasta el final del libro y saca unas hojas-muestran a una chica igual a ti, debajo aparece el nombre Aruen, mira.

Me pasa el pergamino, y es verdad es igual a mi, es el mismo vestido esta descalza, ella sonríe, tiene los ojos azules, su cabello es rubio igual que el mío, los rasgos tambien son finos, y tiene pecas, al rededor de sus pómulos, soy...yo.

-mira detrás del pergamino.

Giro el pergamino, tiene algo anotado, algo escrito.

-Nunca supimos, lo que dice esta en un idioma desconocido, al parecer solo unas pocas personas lo conocen-dice Zelda.

-Y pensábamos que tal vez tu lo entenderías.

Miro el escrito... lo entiendo, lo leo en la mente:

_Se que has quedado dormida y que no vas a leer esto hasta dentro_

_de mucho tiempo, se que cuando leas esto no sabrás quien te lo ha dejado_

_no tendrás ningún recuerdo de mí, o de tu familia, así q__ue por eso por eso quiero_

_dejarte esto con lo que siento, y nunca olvidaré, mis sucesores, entenderán, _

_y no dejaran de buscarte, sabiendo que has quedado perdida en el tiempo_

_cuando despiertes espero que leas esto, eres todo para mí, y nunca dejaras de serlo, _

_te esperaré todo lo necesario así sea toda una eternidad,_

_aunque sea solo una sombra, junto a ti fui luz, fui real,_

_fui, yo, yo en realidad te amo, y nunca dejará de cambiar este sentimiento_

_ni yo ni nadie podrá cambiarlo, te esperaré, desde las sombras, para alcanzar la luz_

_sálvame de este destino que no tiene fin, sálvame por favor, Lucem, sálvame _

_mi querida y ama Aruen_

_Att: DL_

-no-Niego- desconozco este idioma_, _pero como pudieron plasmare así tan similar a mí.

-no lo sabemos-responde Zelda.

-Como sea-Link toma aire y se levanta-es hora de que te enseñe que es lo que tienes que hacer, empezaremos con un templo, tenemos que explorarlo, desde ahí comenzaremos para ir al Reino Oscuro, tenemos que encontrar algo para ir al Reino Oscuro, no se que es, lo descifraremos, en el camino, desde el castillo hasta ese templo, es un largo camino, no podremos llevar a Epona con nosotros, así que sera a pie, alista tus cosas necesarias, nos pondremos en marcha dentro de poco.

-Quedo sorprendida, de la nada ya comenzamos a recorrer todo.

-Zelda nos acompañaras.

-¡¿Que?!-dice Zelda sorprendida y el reino que pasará con él.

-Por una semana no pasará nada grave, ¿verdad?- Link le guiña un ojo-vamos ven.

-Esta bien-Responde sonrojada-Pero ni creas que utilizaré pantalón, no me gustan.

-como quieras-Responde Link animado-y tú-me mira-¿que llevaras?

-Ropa cómoda, no creo poder pasármela bien con un vestido, sería bastante incomodo.

-entonces la ropa que te dio Zelda estará bien ¿no?

-Si creo.

Paso por un montón de pasillos para llegar a las escaleras, que me conducen a mi habitación, llego a mi habitación miro el armario, es la misma ropa de Link solo que mas femenina, me quito el vestido, y pongo las ropas del armario. luego salgo, y siento que algo se me olvida, vuelvo a entrar al la habitación, abro el armario y busco un escudo y una espada, la encuentro en el centro del armario, estaban ocultas por las ropas, busco una mochila y llevo ropa de cambio con solo otro de estos me basta , en donde esta la mochila, veo unos objetos, agarro tres de ellos y me los llevo, busco un arco y flechas, que están tambien en el armario, el arco lo llevo en la mano y las flechas están en mi espalda.

-listo creo que esto es todo.

Salgo de mi habitación, voy al salón principal, en el ultimo pasillo para llegar veo luz, no es del sol, es... de fuego, corro lo mas rápido posible, llego al salón principal, todo está bañado por las llamas veo a Link con su espada y su escudo, y a Zelda lanzando luces desde sus manos, corro, me paro junto a ellos, miro el inicio de las llamas, y veo a alguien grande alto, y a otro de mi misma estatura, va de negro, quedo en shock, son Ganondorf y Dark Link.

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaaaaaa, la verdad este capitulo se me vino a la cabeza muy rápido, y no se si le gusten, en verdad, si tienen dudas, o me quieren preguntar algo hasta donde voy, escriban me les responderé, es posible que tenga el otro capitulo la otra semana, ( o mas bien los proximos do o tres XD) <strong>

**nos vemos**

**(leemos)**


	7. Un duelo inesperado

Capitulo 7

Un duelo inesperado

En el inicio de las llamas están Ganondorf y Dark Link, quedo en shock.

-Lu...cem, ve a...ca Dar... ink-apenas escucho a Link- Lu...em, ata...ve...

Quiero llorar, pero, pero...no puedo, suspiro, tengo que proteger.

-Debo... yo... al castillo, Yo debo proteger el castillo.

Alzo la mirada y miro a Link, este queda sorprendido, luego asiente con la cabeza, corro hacia Dark Link mientras saco mi espada y dejo a mi arco a un lado, la espada se resbala por el suelo haciendo que salga un sonido chillón, y chispas, grito con todo lo que puedo, y ataco a Dark Link, este esquiva mi golpe, haciendo que me deslice por el suelo sentada, aun tengo mi espada en las manos, me paro mientras me deslizo y entierro la espada en el suelo para detenerme, saco la espada del suelo, miro hacia Dark Link, este me mira y ríe, ríe maliciosamente, el saca su espada y... corre me ataca, detengo el ataque con mi espada, luego desvío el ataque, trato de hacer un corte transversal de arria hacia abajo, el echa para atrás y lo esquiva, luego el hace un corte de arriba hacia abajo lo detengo con mi espada, pero la fuerza en el ataque es mucha y quito mi espada, para que la de el se entierre.

-Para ser nueva-saca su espada del suelo-eres muy buena, ha... hahaha-ríe a carcajadas.

-Que quieres,-lanzo un corte directo- ¡por que has venido!.

Esquiva el ataque con facilidad, luego se apoya en su espada y ríe.

-¡RESPONDE!, ¡RESPONDE AHORA MISMO!.

-Tanto quieres saber-Me mira, le de vuelo una mirada amenazante.-bien, te lo diré pero te quejes después. Simplemente he venido-hace círculos con su dedo indice- por... ti-me termina señalando.

-¡Por que querrían venir por mí!-hago un corte vertical- detiene el corte con la espada fácilmente

-¿No es obvio?-desvía mi espada y me ataca-por que eres nuestro futuro.

Caigo arrodillada, el corte me da en el hombro, por poco y casi pierdo el brazo, el hombro me arde, me muerdo el labio hasta hacer salir sangre, "esto, jaja esto no duele, solo es un pequeño rasguño" me digo a mi misma, me levanto, rió a carcajadas, Dark Link me mira sin expresión alguna.

-Crees que esto duele, Ja, no me hagas reír-siento como la furia invade mi cuerpo-s¡i solo vienes por mí debiste haberlo dicho desde un principio, y no provocar este desastre!, aunque igualmente, no iría.

-Si claro no venir, ya que los que reencarnamos podemos recodar todo de nuestras vidas pasadas, enserio crees que no olvide lo "nuestro".

-Ese no es el que conosco, nunca seras como él.

-Pero si soy el mismo en carne y hueso, bueno tal vez con una modificaciones, pero soy el mismo, ¿o es que no lo vez?

-Entonces estoy ciega-agarro mis espada con mis dos manos, ejecuto el primer ataque que hice estamos como a 6 metros, es una distancia suficiente- ¡más bien por que no te llevas esto!.

Corro y no ataco, el esquiva el ataque y termino de nuevo deslizándome sentada, cuando llego, a la distancia perfecta entierro la espada en el suelo de nuevo, me detengo y la saco.

-Pero has fallado-me dice burlona-mente.

-no te apunté a ti, idiota.- en unos cuantos segundo su espada es destruida- ¿ves?

-Que inteligente de tu parte.

agarro mi arco que esta a unos centímetro, saco una flecha, y apunto directo al escudo.

-Y eso no es todo-disparo la flecha atraviesa el escudo y que da incrustado el la pared-ahora veras.

-Vuelvo con mi espada está en el suelo, pero cuando la blandir, un pie no me deja, es Ganondorf.

-O que astuta, pero no tanto como yo, impulsa mi espada hasta donde esta Dark Link, este la blinde y mira a Ganondorf, sus ojo no muestran ninguna expresión esto me da mala espina.

-Acabala-dice Ganondorf-a no, se me ha olvidado, noquea la, nos la llevaremos.

-Eso, no lo permitiré-decimos Zelda, Link y yo- Nunca lo harás, que te quede entendido.

Dark Link viene corriendo es bastante rápido, no le puedo seguir la vista, alza la espada, siento que todo ocurre en cámara lenta, antes de que el baje la espada para poner fin a mi vida, agarro el escudo que tengo en la espalda y me protejo con este, luego todo pasa rápidamente, veo el escudo fracturarse, corro y dejo el escudo, Link lo detiene con un bumerán para que le preste atención mientras escapo, Dark Link corre contra Link, pero este sabe como detenerlo, entre estos, se detienen los ataques por igual, luego Zelda lanza unos hechizos para detenerlo funciona, pero mientras corro Ganondorf va de tras de mí, es lento corro más que él, pero me estoy cansando muy rápido para un por de minutos estaré perdida, y Ganondorf me atrapará.

Tengo que idear un plan, miro a mi alrededor, no veo nada con que defenderme, luego miro el techo, las telas están amarradas al techo, perfecto, me devuelvo por mi arco corro mas rápido que antes, Ganondorf se detalla y corre tambien más rápido, no sirve de mucho, cuando, estamos por chocas me deslizo por el suelo, y paso debajo de las piernas de Ganondorf, cuando termino de deslizarme alcanzo mi arco, saco una flecha le amarro una soga lo mas rápido posible luego apunto al techo y disparo, la soga sale detrás de tras de la flecha para cuando esta está apunto de irse toda la agarro y salgo impulsada hacia el techo, el impulso no alcanza como para que toque techo pero si para las telas llego a la mitad de una, y subo hasta el tope, llegué justo a tiempo, si no hubiera sido atrapada, esta vez traje el arco conmigo, amarro mis piernas a la teda con unos cuantos giros, luego esto preparada para disparar, pero antes saco una bomba y la lanzo, no explota.

-Link, Zelda córranse del camino-ambos me mira-confíen-grito.

ambos se apartan Dark Link se queda inmóvil, Ganondorf esta cerca de el, la bomba esta a unos dos metros, a una perfecta distancia, apunto a la bomba y disparo. En unos segundo escucho un Bang, y en ese punto una nube negra lo cubre todo, lanzo flechas sin para, para cuando la nube se disipa, ya no están, han escapado. Bajo de la tela, que esta a punto de romperse por fuego y mi peso, pero no alcanzo, caigo, pero Link me atrapa.

-Gracias-le digo mientras bajo-ellos-suspiro-se han escapado.

-Pero lo has hecho bastante bien para ser tu primera vez, gracias, pero...-cierro los ojos con fuerza desilusión.

-No te preocupes, los encontraremos.

-Mas vale-Caigo acostada y me quedo mirando el techo-mejor irnos y reparar esto antes de que se nos caiga encima.

-si tienes ra...-Zelda se queda mirando, todo boquiabierta.

Miro de nuevo, todo esta como antes, las telas completas en piso sin rupturas, todo como antes. Me siento cansada suspiro.

-No de nuevo-ambos me miran- no puede se...-caigo al suelo y quedo desmallada de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, la verdad chicos me inspiran, hey si creian que esto estaba serca de terminar por tener tan pronto el primer duelo están equivocados.<strong>

**Como muchos me insistían en sacar rapido los capitulos, aca tienen otro wow dos e un día, ¡GENIAL!, trataré de seguir así, así chicos se me olvidaba decirles, es posible, que la semana de lunes 19 de enero, no pueda subir capitulos, puesto que entro a estudiar ( sep aun estoy en la escuela) así que gracias por comprender (si comprenden)**

**no vemos**

**(Leemos)**


	8. Sueño 2 Una amistad perdida en el tiempo

Capitulo 8

Sueño 2: Una amistad perdida en el tiempo

_Estoy en un cuarto blanco, no diviso nada, creo que solo podre caminar. Camino por un largo rato, después de caminar tanto tiempo puedo al fin ya, divisar, a dos personas, corro lo más rápido que puedo, cuando las alcanzo, noto que son dos niños, uno de ellos es rubio, y el otro es castaño. Ambos me miran y sonríen, separa rápidamente y empiezan a girar a mi alrededor, son muy tiernos, el rubio tiene los ojos azules, y el castaño tiene los ojos dorados._

_-Hermana, quieres jugar un juego?- me pregunta el castaño_

_-¿eh?._

_-Si hermana, juguemos._

_-Mm, está bien un juego no hace daño, ¿o sí?_

_Los niños estiran sus manos, yo la tomo, me tengo que agachar un poco, caminamos sin rumbo, en cada paso aparece algo, como árboles o arbustos, miro hacia atrás y veo césped, entre más caminamos mas rastro dejamos, entonces los niños empiezan a correr y yo trato de atrapar uno, pero no puedo corren muy rápido, persiguiendo al pelo castaño este deja un rastro muy brillante, y de la nada piso un charco, me miro en él y soy una niña, nunca me dí cuenta de ello, mientras jugamos, veo los que niños van creciendo poco a poco, y yo igual, siento el estiramiento de mi piel, cuando menos me doy cuenta, soy como era y ellos son como Link y DLink, pero estos son unidos, parecen hermanos._

_-He, hermana-grita el castaño mientras corre hacia mí-corre, corre-miro, el rubio lo persigue._

_Corro lo más rápido que puedo, el castaño me pasa, y el rubio me atrapa, y caigo, el castaño para, y nos mira, parece un poco, celoso, luego agacha la cabeza, y corre, el rubio se da cuenta, me levanta._

_-ahora, atrapa lo a él, te reto- me suelta y lo señala- inténtalo._

_-Bien lo haré-suspiro-bien, espero algo bueno de esto._

_Cuento tres segundos " 3...2...1..0...¡ A CORRER!" digo en mi mente y así es, corro, lo más que puedo, de repente estoy, cerca de él, él se percata rápidamente, y se vuelve más veloz, trato de igualar su velocidad pero es en vano, me canso con velocidad pero no me rindo, lo alcanzo, y logro agarra su camiseta, pero no se detiene y me arrastra, salto y lo atrapo definitivamente, pero caemos, caigo encima de él, me quedo jadeando, luego sonrío._

_-te atrape-susurro._

_-que?_

_-te eh atrapado-luego lo abrazo-te atrapé- después lloro._

_-No tienes porque..._

_-Lo sé, lo sé pero me recuerdas a alguien que está muy lejos, que no está a mi alcance, por eso..., perdón._

_Me levanto, me limpio las lagrimas, y corro._

_-Ahora debes de atraparlo a él, o... a mí._

_Corro , paro y miro a mi alrededor, ya no es blanco, es un prado infinito, hay uno que otro árbol, y aunos cien metros hay un lago, miro hacia atrás y el castaño me persigue, corro hacia el lago y me lanzo hacia este, y nado hacia la profundidad. Me detengo y miro hacia arriba, el castaño ya no está, nado hacia la superficie, pero cuando llego al limite del agua con el aire, algo me impide salir, es un muro, golpeo lo más fuerte que puedo, pero no se rompe, el aire de mis pulmones se va a acabar, miro hacia atrás todo es oscuridad, sigo golpeando, luego una luz desde el fondo, alumbra con mucha intensidad, no tengo más opción que nadar hasta la profundidad, mientras nado hacia esta la luz se hace cada vez más intensa, luego alcanzo a divisar dos cuerpos y un cielo, es la superficie, salgo del agua, el rubio y el castaño me ayudan a salir, toso incontables veces, me siento cansada._

_-Respira-me dice el rubio._

_-Tranquila-me dice el castaño mientras acaricia mi cabello-no pasó nada._

_Asiento, siento que mis pulmones están llenos de agua._

_-DLink-¿D...Link?- cuida de ella, traeré unas frutas de los árboles._

_-Bien, entiendo._

_-aprovecha-le guiña un ojo al castaño, o a D...Link-de pronto me demoraré, estamos lejos de los árboles._

_El rubio, corre hacia un árbol, mientras yo respiro rápido y toso al mismo tiempo._

_-Her...mana, como te llamas._

_-Lu-toso-cem, ¿y tú?_

_-DLink, o Dark Link, y mi amigo es Link._

_-yo-toso-yo-vuelvo y toso._

_- no hables, tus pulmones deben de tener agua en estos momentos, trata de expulsarla toda._

_Toso todo lo que puedo, duro tosiendo, casi un minuto, después respiro con facilidad._

_-Yo ya pensaba que te llamas DLink, e igual de tu amigo._

_-¿Cómo... lo sabías?_

_Me quedo callada, y miro el paisaje, al los segundos el me abraza, y no me suelta._

_-no llores, perdón yo no quería, perdón Aruen, perdón- y me abraza con más fuerza._

_Pasan unos cuantos minutos y oímos gritos, son de una chica y un chico. DLink, me suelta y se sonroja, yo ya he parado de llorar._

_-Perdón por la tardanza-dice Link-traje a una miga con migo._

_Miro hacia arriba, al chica, es Zelda, pero es de alguna forma diferente, es más joven, todos me miran, luego los miro, DLink me hace una seña, quiere que me levante, asiento, me paro, luego él, y él hace una reverencia y lo sigo._

_-Nos vemos de nuevo, Lucem-dice Zelda con una sonrisa, tierna y serena._

_-Pero..._

_Luego imágenes pasan por mi mente, niños, espadas, duelos, escapes, juegos, amigos, altares, y finalmente Dark Link de espaldas, lo recuerdo todo, bueno casi en su totalidad, miro, a DLink, sonrió me le lanzo y lo abrazo, terminamos en el suelo tirados, yo sobre él, me levanto y me siento a un lado, y río._

_-Si, fue hace tanto tiempo, hey Link, ¿Dónde están las frutas?_

_-Aquí-me dice mientras saca un bolsa de tela grande-¿acaso ya quieres comer?_

_-¿Después de lo que pasó?, ¿enserio?, me estoy muriendo de hambre._

_-Parece que sigues siendo un poco, glotoncita ¿eh?._

_-Claro, como no?, necesito comer y mucho, después de todo soy la elegida ¿no?-luego río_

_-No presumas, Lucem, es malo, trae desgracias-me advierte Link._

_-Jejeje, sip, entiendo-inhalo profundamente, luego suelto el aire y me quedo a recostada, en el césped-¿verdad DL?-le pregunto a Dark Link._

_-Si, si Aruen-lomo la mano de Dark-claro que él tiene la razón-entrelaza sus dedos con los míos-después de todo él siempre tiene la razón-suspira- por las diosas-se sienta, pero no suelta mi mano-¿como siempre aciertas?._

_-No lo sé, será coincidencia- responde mientras alza sus hombros._

_-Como sea, tengo habré, y mucha-me quejo-quiero comer-miro a Dark._

_Al momento, todos estamos sentados comiendo, las frutas que trajo Link, son jugosas y dulces, parecen manzanas. Mientras como miro a Link y a Zelda, se susurran, y Zelda ocasionalmente, le responde con codazos suaves, me quedo mirándolos por un tiempo. Como, como es que no se avergüenzan, secreteando entre ellos. A los minutos Dark me pide que me acerque._

_-y ¿que opinas?-me susurra mirándolos._

_-Que son tal para cual-le respondo-míralos secreteando entre ellos-suspiro- me siento tan celosa._

_-¿por Zelda?_

_-No, por ambos, poder hacer eso sin que te apene, y más con la persona que te gusta-suspiro- hay que tener valor, la verdad..._

_-Y bien, que eres por parte de Link, un hermano?_

_-Más bien su alter ego._

_-¿Entonces no serias, su "yo" malo?_

_-No sé como explicártelo, bien._

_Luego, dejamos de hablar, me quedo mirando, a Zelda y Link, pero como para disimular, pensamientos como "y si... él y yo fuésemos así", "podré verme alguna vez así", regreso a la realidad, cuando Dark me da un suave codazo._

_-Y como está tu hermano?._

_-Bien, si está bien._

_-No me refiero a eso...-me decepcionada, a Dark siempre ha estado enamorado de ella._

_-Ah..., si, él y su novia, están bien-me siento mal al contar le eso- oye si quieres, podemos dejar..._

_-No, no, está bien, y lo eh superado._

_-Bueno, la verdad están peor que esos dos-menciono, mientras miro a Zelda y a Link._

_-¡OYE!-oigo en coro._

_-eso no es cierto-me responde Zelda sonrojada ._

_-A que no?-_

_Miro las manos de Zelda que están entrelazadas con las manos de Link, ambos miran sus manos, y las separan de inmediato, suspiro y sigo comiendo, un silencio domina el lugar, solamente se oye la brisa._

_-Wau-dice Dark-¿es que acaso no has tenido novio?_

_-Como te lo explico, todavía, sigo siendo, la estúpida persona que tiene un primer amor unilateral-luego encojo los hombros._

_-¿¡UN QUE!?-me pregunta Zelda-¿un amor unilateral?, yo pensé que hace mucho tiempo había sido correspondido._

_-Dark...-le dice Link-definitivamente no tienes corazón-suspira y lo mira con mucha decepción._

_-¿De que están hablando?-pregunto- Dark, ¿que significa todo esto?-lo miro, demasiada confusión-Zelda, Link-Los miro, pero ellos señalan a Dark-Dark, ¿que es todo esto?._

_-Yo...me trata de decir- Veras, yo...-Mira hacia otro lado-Ven vamos allá._

_Me agarra de la mano, me guía hacia un árbol, que está a unos cien metros. Cuando llagamos allá, Dark saca una ocarina, y la toca, solo duros unos 10 segundos tocándola._

_-recuerdas esta ocarina?, esta fue la que me regalaste hace unos meses en mi cumpleaños._

_-si, lo recuerdo muy bien, pero eso que tiene que ver._

_-En esto-él se arrodilla y me mira directo a los ojo-Lucem, yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante-no puedo quita mi vista de esos ojo dorados brillantes-La verdad, desde que la novia de tu hermano me rechazó, tú fuiste la primera que estuvo con migo, en ese tiempo de agonía, desde entonces me dí cuenta que tenía a una magnífica persona a mi lado y desde entonces, me enamoré de ti-abro mis ojos lo más grande posible- Lucem TE AMO, y espero que correspondas estos sentimientos-él agacha su cabeza._

_-Yo...-sonrío levemente, y toco su cabeza-yo, así no te puedo decir nada levántate- se levanta, pero mantiene su cabeza baja-Yo, en realidad no se como responder, fue tan repentino-suspiro-Sabes cuanto tiempo he estado esperando esto-él alza su mirada y me mira, esta llorando-no tienes por que llorar, después de todo, mi respuesta es un "Si"_

_Llevo mi mano hasta su rostro y limpio las lagrimas, este que en shock, como si supiera que lo rechazaría, a los segundos, él me agarra de las caderas, me alza y me da un giro, luego me baja, y me abraza._

_-Perdóname, perdóname por guardarte esto todos estos años._

_Al oír eso lo alejo de mí y lo miro._

_-Acaso hace cuan...?_

_-4 años, en los que sufrí al verte con hablar con otros chicos, todos estos años estuve celoso, celoso de todos ellos, y enfadado con migo mismo, por no acercarme, y hablarte de lo que siento._

_-De verdad tu...-dejo salir una risa-de verdad me amas tanto?_

_-Como para dar mi vida por ti, como para hacer lo que me digas, como...-coloco un dedo en su boca y lo callo._

_-Ya entendí- lo miro a los ojos, me paro de puntas y lo beso, a los 20 segundos, me separo de él-me amas tanto que podrías hacer todas esas cosas, yo tambien TE AMO, y mucho mucho más de lo que tu me amas a mí._

_-Eso es mentira, yo TE AMO más, yo..._

_-el sufrir no significa amar más._

_Miro hacia donde están Link y Zelda, ellos están viendo nos tambien, agarro la amo de Dark, y entre lazo mis dedos con los de él, y empiezo a jalar lo para ir con Link y Zelda. Antes de llegar veo una luz, proviene más allá de donde están Link y Zelda, ambos vienen corriendo hacia nosotros, Link viene adelante jalando a Zelda, a los segundo llegan con nosotros pero siguen adelante y nosotros los seguimos._

_Llegamos, aun lago no del que salí sino otro, Link y Zelda se lanzan hacia él, nosotros de nuevo los seguimos y nos hundimos, me empiezan a doler los oídos, pero ignoro ese dolor hasta llegar a otro extremo, en donde con suerte logramos salir para darnos cuenta que estamos en el castillos, cuando finalmente nadamos hasta la orilla, y pisamos tierra firme toso todo el agua para poder hablar, cuando alzo la mirada, veo a Zelda en los brazos de Link, luego Dark pasa un brazo detrás de mi cuello, él sabe que no me gusta ser ese tipo de chica, sabe muy bien, que no me gusta que me mimen._

_-¿que sucedió?-pregunto, pero no le quito la vista al pozo, del castillo._

_-no lo sé-responde Link-solamente...vimos un rayo de luz que venia cada vez más rápido, y...corrimos._

_-Es bastante raro, no recuerdo que esto pasara antes-digo y al rato agarro la mano de Dark-¿Que crees que sucedió?-le pregunto a Dark._

_-No lo sé, nunca antes lo había visto, pero dejemos eso de lado ¿si?, no nos amarguemos por eso._

_Asentimos, y dejamos atrás, el poso, vemos que es de noche, y entramos al castillo, Dark ya no tiene su brazo detrás de mi cuello, pero si agarro su mano con fuerza, tengo miedo, no sé el por qué pero, siento una mala vibra, Dark me acompaña a mi habitación, y a la hora en la que se va, lo detengo, agacho mi cabeza, y él entiende, yo solamente duermo en los brazos de Dark, tengo miedo de que algo vaya a ocurrir, tengo escalofríos en mi espalda, y no puedo conciliar el sueño, Dark me acaricia el cabello, pero no me habla solo se queda en esa acción, y de no ser por esa, no tendría tanto, sueño, mis ojos se sienten pesados, y de poco a poco cierro mis ojos, y caigo en un sueño._

Para cuando despierto, rato de buscar a Dark, pero estoy sola, y en una habitación diferente, luego caigo en cuenta que fue un sueño,pero ahora, ahora tengo algo que al principio, no tenía, mis RECUERDOS.

Ahora están con migo, mis recuerdos, los escapes, los juegos, el entrenamiento , las peleas, los momentos, divertidos, pero, no recuerdo nada, después, del sueño, digo, no recuerdo lo que sigue, si estaba ahí por que él no fue el héroe del tiempo, ¿Porque yo?, ¿Por qué?. O la información del Link y de la Zelda de ahora, estarán mal?.

No, no, eso no puede ser, tenían escritos, y eran auténticos, pero como es que ellos no recuerdan nada, por que ahora yo sí lo recuerdo, olvido el tema, miro hacia la ventana, y las cortinas están cerradas, las abro, la luz de la mañana me ciega, luego de acostumbrarme, veo todo, quemado, me voy al armario, y me visto, y me llevo todo lo necesario,

Cuando abro la puerta, me encuentro con Link y Zelda, con la mano casi en la perilla, Zelda me abraza, y Link la sigue.

-Pensé, que te habían secuestrado, que hiciste?

-NO, yo... yo acabé de despertar, que paso?, cuanto llevo inconsciente?

-NO es momento para hablar-me dice Link-tenemos que salir de aquí, ya no es seguro.

-Espera-interviene Zelda-hay algo allí.

Al instante, giro la cabeza, y veo un collar, en la cama, no la había visto.

-¿Lucem, de donde sacaste esto?-lo alza.

-no lo sé, no se de donde salió, solo estaba ahí.

-lo llevaremos, podremos sacar algo de esto.

Asiento, busco si hay algo más en mi cama que no sea mía, y lo hay, una ocarina, casi, igual a la que le regalé a Dark, abro mis ojos, y solamente la empaco.

-Lucem-me llama Link-cuando lleguemos a un lugar seguro, te contaremos todo.

Asiento y salimos de la habitación, para poder salir del castillo, tenemos que ir por un callejón secreto, que está en la cocina, en el recorrido dentro del castillo, veo todo quemado o destruido, veo escombros, en algunos lugares, faltan pedazos de de techo, otros, las columnas están esparcidas.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, son como 30 minutos, para salir, cuando salimos estamos en un bosque abierto.

-Bien ahora, lo que te contaremos, te impactará un poco, es sobre tu... mas bien, nuestro pasado, junto con el de Dark Link, y tambien del ataque inesperado, logramos rescatarlo.

-¿A quien?.

-A Dark Link.

Una mano toca mi hombro, y giro con velocidad, cuando miro quien es las lagrimas, salen sin control de mis ojos, es Dark Link, sus ojos son del dorado que siempre conocí, solamente lo abrazo, y lloro en su pecho.

-Ahora, te contaremos la verdad-Dice Link

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, el capitulo más largo que he echo (hasta ahora), sigo impresionada, pero me costó mucho, bien chicos y chicas, a ca les tengo , el 8vo, si el 8vo, capitulo de mi fanfic, no sé si lo esperaron mucho, em tuve que pensar muy detalladamente, cada cosa, em, enserio me inspiran, bien, y con este les queria comentar algo, es posible, que empiece a escribir un nuevo fancic, pero tranquilos, no dejaré este (por nada del mundo), el otro fanfic, será de, pum, pu pu pum...VOCALOID, <strong>

**Sep para quienes no los conocen, vocaloid es un sintetizador de voz, capaz de cantar (sep wiki), y hay mucho vocaloid, con mi fanfic lo sabran, o necesariamente pueden pasarse por paginas fanfics, escuchar unas canciones, todavía no les contaré sobre el fafic, todavía no tengo ni idea de como se llamará, solo sé que lo escribiré (me salió rimaaa), posiblemente, en el otro capitulo de este fanfic, ya les tenga como se llama, de una les digo, los capitulos, muy posiblemente, sean, cortos, sep cortos, por tiempo, ustedes sabrán, el cole, para los que son de colombia, ps lo de el "servicio social", que es hacer una cantidad de horas para poder graduarse, etc.**

**Y bien ps ni más ni menos os de...**

**uy uy se me olvidó, es posible que fanfic de VOCALOID, tengo yaoi o Shonen Ai ( la sengunda es mas posible) asi que para las les gusta este genero, preparence, no digo que en el primer capitulo, ya aya yaoi, o shonen ai, con el tiempo, lo añadiré.**

**y gracias por las y los que leyeron esta larga información.**

**(los capitulos de este fanfic saldrán mas o menos cada dos semanas)**

**y ps nos vemos**

**(leemos)**


End file.
